ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Terrence Richards
History Early Life Toxin is highly secretive about his true origins, but the story of his legal name (which may be fake) is that he was a young child in Mexico until he moved to the States with his mother and pursued a degree in biology and teaching. As far as everyone knows, Terrence Richards is a regular human with a love for biology. In reality, Toxin is a man who was beaten and battered throughout his childhood. The details he erased once his power manifested and he ripped his abusers apart. He went into hiding and became a villain to steal necessities until he was apprehended by a local hero. He escaped this hero and vanished for almost a decade. Teaching Career When Toxin resurfaced, he had assumed the name of Terrence and began going to school. Through unknown methods he had procured himself a residence and a steady income. This was also around the time that the villain 'Toxin' had begun to appear, stealing and paralyzing heroes and bystanders alike. The two were the same, fueling each other. As a biology major with access to the campus, Terrence would steal chemicals and such to use while he played the villain. He eventually became a teacher and continued to steal and take down heroes who tried to stop him. His self reasoning was 'because he could.' Since he hadn't killed anyone or stolen anything dangerous to the big league heroes - most of his thefts were jewelry, money, and sometimes food - he was never targeted by anyone he couldn't take down. Retirement He continued to teach and steal until he was in his late fifties, then retired from being Toxin. He taught biology for another decade before retiring from that, too. He settled down in a nice little neighborhood where he decided to watch out for his neighbors and just enjoy what time he had left. When a couple moved in with a girl, however, he would change his plans. Toxin witnessed Lindsay's turmoil at the hands of one of the older boys in the neighborhood - Toxin paid the boy a visit and sent him into agony - and decided to help the girl. Lindsay Grace was her name, and she had a keen interest in his work - poisons, that is. He decided to teach her what he could, but making sure she wouldn't kill anyone. That rule was mostly to keep himself safe. To this day, he lives in the same house, watching over his territory like the Morning Star he worships. Character Traits Personality Toxin is a man who is mostly selfish and hates confrontation. He never had a lover because he can't stand the thought of having someone that close. He hates physical contact. He does have a soft spot for children, if only cause he enjoys helping them learn. However, he will not hesitate to hurt them if they displease him. Ph'ysical Traits' Toxin has little in the way of defining traits. His hair is short and grey and kept neatly combed. He wears simple clothing and is often overlooked in a crowd. Abilities Powers Toxin has the ability to telekinetically manipulate small objects with extreme precision. He can even grasp molecules if he knows they are there. This includes the poison mists he uses, which is his signature move. The largest object he can grab is a water bottle. He is also a hypertech, with a focus on biochemistry. Relationship Family * N/A Relationships * Lindsay Grace - Apprentice Friends * N/A Enemies * Multiple Heroes that have long since retired. Pet * Roger - An old corgi Story Appearances Toxin has not appeared in any stories as of yet. Trivia * Likes banana splits * Hates skin contact - it just bothers him * Likes to watch cars pass and guess what valuables they have * Has a scar on his right butt cheek from falling on a ladies purse during a heist. Is very embarrassed about it Category:Character by Dethnus Category:Male Category:Character Category:Asexual Category:Aromantic Category:Supervillain Category:Cape Category:Parahuman Category:Mutant Category:Talent Category:Alive Category:Inactive Category:Retired Category:Mexican Category:Human Category:Single Category:Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder Category:Orphan Category:Telekinesis Category:Cisgender Category:A-Spec Category:AMAB Category:Latinx Category:American Citizen Category:Hypertech Invention